Student lounge
The '''student' lounge is where Greendale students hang out before, after, and sometimes during their scheduled classes. Students usually relax and play foosball or just study in a more comfortable setting while getting a quick bite to eat from the vending machines or food from the adjacent cafeteria. It has also been used for a variety of other purposes such as a performance area for Vaughn Miller's hit song "Gettin' Rid of Britta" as well as the headquarters of Pierce's haven from the paintball war "Fort Hawthorne". Its first appearance was in the Season One episode "Introduction to Film". Apperances Season One *"Introduction to Film" : First appearance of the lounge. Pierce is giving a lesson to Troy on how to sneeze like a man. *"Social Psychology": Jeff and Britta talk about her new relationship with Vaughn Miller. *"Advanced Criminal Law": Dean Pelton introduces himself to Jeff and Britta informing them about a disciplinary tribunal she must attend for cheating on her Spanish test. *"Football, Feminism and You": Shirley scolds Britta's bathroom etiquette in the lounge. *"Romantic Expressionism": Troy hits on Annie in the lounge after being told by Jeff and Britta that she's in love with him. *"Communication Studies": Pierce and Troy in ladies pant suits are seen in the lounge. *"Physical Education": Jeff plays a game of naked pool against Coach Bogner. *"Basic Genealogy": Jeff, Pierce, Amber, and Star-Burns compete in a Pictionary tournament which leads to a fight between Pierce and Chang over a unintentionally offensive clue is given. *"The Science of Illusion": Britta explains her frog prank to Jeff in the lounge. *"The Art of Discourse": Troy and Abed discuss what their porn names would be in the lounge. *"Modern Warfare": Jeff, Troy and Abed surprise Pierce and Star-Burns in the lounge. Season Two *"Anthropology 101": Jeff and Britta make out and listen to music in the lounge. *"The Psychology of Letting Go": Chang falls backwards over a sofa and crashes into a vending machine. *"Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples": Shirley grabs a baseball bat from the lounge and destroys Abed's film equipment. *"Aerodynamics of Gender": Abed critizes the girl in the cafeteria with the "muffin top" while sitting with Shirley, Annie and Britta in the lounge. He later proclaims them bitches in the lounge. *"Celebrity Pharmacology 212": The student lounge serves as a backstage area for an anti-drug play Annie and the study group are putting on for a class of middle-schoolers in the cafeteria. *"Early 21st Century Romanticism": Page and her friend Claire meet Britta and Annie in the lounge. *"Intro to Political Science": Troy and Abed use the lounge as the broadcast centre for GCTV. *"Custody Law and Eastern European Diplomacy": Chang and Andre Bennett discuss fatherhood in the lounge. *"Paradigms of Human Memory": Britta takes Annie's chapstick while they are sitting in the lounge. The lounge is behind Abed when he play acts "The Cape" and yells "six seasons and a movie!". *"A Fistful of Paintballs": Pierce transforms the cafeteria and the student lounge into Fort Hawthorne, a shelter from the paintball game. Season Three *"Biology 101": After Jeff attacks the study table with an ax, the study group confronts him in the student lounge. *"Competitive Ecology": The lounge is seen behind Shirley when she is showing Britta pictures of baby Ben Bennett on her phone. *"Documentary Filmmaking: Redux": The lounge is used to house various props for the filming of Greendale's new commercial. *"Foosball and Nocturnal Vigilantism": Shirley and Jeff play a game of foosball against The Germans. *"Regional Holiday Music": The student lounge is again used as a backstage area this time for the Glee Club's Christmas pageant. *"Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts": Britta offers to plan Shirley's wedding while both are sitting on a couch in the lounge. *"Digital Exploration of Interior Design": Jeff lays on a couch in the lounge when he feels bad about Kim McFadden. *"Pillows and Blankets": In the lounge, Dean Pelton asks Jeff to mediate the dispute between Troy and Abed so that Greendale can get a world's record. *"Virtual Systems Analysis": The student lounge is the "Doctor's Lounge" as seen in the Dreamatorium. It is filled with pictures of Abed (including posters of his movie from Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples) and buttered noodle vending machines. *"Curriculum Unavailable": In a flashback, during a 1920's era gangster paintball game, Pierce shoots the Dean (dressed as a flapper) who "dies" in Abed's arms. Later, also in a flashback, Chang snorts a bag of corn chips in the lounge. Season Four *"History 101": The lounge is the site of the laser light challenge in the "Hunger Deans". *"Alternative History of the German Invasion": The study group holds a special Ocktoberfest celebration in the student lounge in order to entrap the German foreign exchange students. *"Advanced Documentary Filmmaking": Abed films Jeff for his documentary on "Changnesia" in the lounge. *"Advanced Introduction to Finality": During Jeff's dream fighting against the Evil Study Group, he is in the lounge when he plucks the paintball that Evil Jeff fires at him out of the air. Season Five *"Introduction to Teaching": Annie shows Jeff her "Witness Intimidation" project she got an A- grade on in the lounge. *"Basic Intergluteal Numismatics": Annie argues with Jeff about helping her find the Ass Crack Bandit in the lounge. *"Geothermal Escapism": The lounge can be seen behind Neil when he welcomes Troy and Abed to Shirley's Island. *"Analysis of Cork-Based Networking": The lounge is seen as the committee is decorating for the Fat Dog dance. *"App Development and Condiments": When the Greendale campus becomes a MeowMeowBeenz obsessed culture, the Number Two ranked users are segregated and forced to only congregate in the student lounge. *"G.I. Jeff": G.I. Jeff is held prisoner in the lounge. *"Basic Story": Ronald Mohammad concludes his inspection in the lounge. *"Basic Sandwich": As the Save Greendale Committee celebrates saving the school, the lounge can be seen behind them as they dance to "Ants Marching". Season Six *"Advanced Safety Features": Natalie Is Freezing uses the lounge as their green room before the concert. Layout Recreational games are provided for the students' enjoyment including a foosball table, a pool table and a dart board. Snacks and drinks are available from a variety of vending machines lined up against a wall. The main area of the lounge is furnished with couches and chairs where the students can casually gather for more informal get-togethers. Restrooms are located across from the main area. There are two large open entrances that lead to the main dining area in the cafeteria. The lounge's exit leads to the Campus courtyard between buildings which provides another area for students to hang out. Category:Places Category:On campus location